Salazar's Ghost
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Salazar Slytherin's ghost has a few things to say... Slight Dumbledore bashing so if you don't like don't read... Written for Home Economics & Domestic Magic: Cleaning Spells Assignment 10 task 3 on HSOW&W!


A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for Home Economics & Domestic Magic: Cleaning Spells assignment 10 task 3… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

 **Word Count: 1,007 words**

 **Task #3:** Write about a ghost. (Note: It has to be a character who canonically isn't a ghost.)

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Freeze," a voice snarled instantly making all the duelists freeze except for the two in the very center of the Great Hall.

"What part of freeze do you not understand you fools?!" the voice snarled as it came closer, finally drawing the attention of the two duelists in the center of the Great Hall.

"Lord Slytherin," Voldemort said to the ghost floating toward them with a look of fury on his transparent pace. "If you will just give me a few moments to finish killing Potter here—" Voldemort was cut off by a snarl coming from Salazar Slytherin.

"Do you not comprehend the meaning of the word freeze?! Maybe you will understand one of these. Cease and Desist! Halt! Hold up! And in case you still don't understand that: Stop! Stay! And while I am at it I might as well treat you like the bloody crup you are acting like and add in a Sit!"

"I am only trying to continue on your noble work of eliminating mudbloods, Lord Slytherin."

"My noble work. What are you delusional? Wait don't answer, that of course you are. You two follow me," Slytherin told Harry and Voldemort pointing at the two of them so that they knew for sure that he was talking to them. "And if any one of you starts fighting again once we have left Hogwarts will alert me and I will make sure that you regret it for the rest of your miserable lives are we clear!?" he snarled looking around the room. He waited until heads started to nod grudgingly before nodding and looking to Harry and Voldemort. "Come, let us sort out this mess," Slytherin told them floating away from them to leave the Great Hall.

"Now!" he snarled when they didn't move. Harry and Voldemort actually listened this time, clearly unwilling to make the ghost angrier when it was clear he was able to do things most ghosts can't.

The ghost of Salazar Slytherin led Harry and Voldemort up to the headmaster's office and the stone gargoyle moved without a password spoken to allow them up. He looked around the room and when he clearly did not find what he was looking for he snarled.

"Albus Dumbledore, you Bloody Bastard! Get your miserable ass out here now!"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it at the glare Slytherin shot his way.

"Salazar Slytherin, good to see you again," Albus Dumbledore told him as he strode into his frame without a care in the world.

"I wish I could say the feeling is mutual, but considering you banished me from my home when you first got here and it was only upon your death that I was able to make my way back home and I learnt just what you have done to my name over the years it would be a lie at best."

"My boy—" Dumbledore started to say before he was interrupted by Slytherin.

"I am hardly your boy, you senile old coot," Slytherin snarled at him before turning to look at Voldemort and Harry. "You two sit!" he commanded, as chairs dropped from the ceiling behind the two. They didn't dare question him and sat.

"As I said the old bastard here dragged my name through the mud over the years. Yes, I was against muggle-borns attending school here, but that wasn't because I didn't think they deserved to learn. Back then the non-magicals loved killing anyone different and magicals were a prime target for their hatred. I wanted to keep them out because they were the ones most likely to talk about us and get us all killed. This bastard here," he continued, nodding his head back to indicate Dumbledore, "decided after Grindelwald that it was too quiet without a Dark Lord and did not like how people did not seem to need him anymore, so he began to groom the next Dark Lord. He first banished me from my home to drag the Slytherin name through the mud and then began grooming my heir to make him think he was continuing my work. Sadly, my heir was stupid enough to fall for it," Slytherin told them. He then looked at Voldemort. " _You make a really lousy Slytherin,_ " he told him in parseltounge, trying to keep the conversation private. " _A true Slytherin should have seen through his plan and not fallen for it._ "

Harry couldn't help but snort in laughter at Slytherin scolding his heir, but quickly tamped down on it when Slytherin shot him a look.

"You can't tell me you seriously believe these two Slytherins, my boy," Dumbledore spoke to Harry trying to appeal to him.

Harry pretended to think for a moment, making Dumbledore think that he was right and Harry would stick with him. The next sentence out of Harry's mouth dashed that hope. "Actually, I can. Pig for slaughter, remember?" Harry looked back at Slytherin.

"Now we need to clean up the mess that Dumbledore and my idiot heir created. Too much magical blood was spilled during this pointless war. You will call off your idiot followers," he said to Voldemort. "And for Merlin's sake, get some of your sanity back… or take a long vacation I don't particularly care which as long as you stop killing magicals or I swear I will destroy you inch by inch." Slytherin then turned back to Dumbledore. "You I can't do much about since you were already killed. Pity, but I can burn your portrait so do not test me," he turned away from Dumbledore not caring to see a reaction and looked to Harry. "Do you think your side of the war will stop fighting?"

"Some, if we tell them the truth. Others are so firmly loyal to Dumbledore, that they won't believe the truth and will continue wanting to fight."

"Well, then let's go convince them to stop then," Slytherin told him grinning evilly.

Harry was not sure he wanted to know what was going through Slytherin's mind.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* And there is that! A special thank you to Erin (whatever55) for helping me come up with something to write... lol... Hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
